I Just Want To Keep You Forever
by Cap and Cas' Girl
Summary: It's been a 1 year since Amy left, now the group find themselves back together again & on the road again! Follow on from I Just Want To Hold You Forever' WARNING- Dean/OC Sam/OC Cas/OC! Dedicated to my two closest friends.
1. So We Meet Again

**Chapter One- So We Meet Again!**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dean asked pulling the Impala to a stop. He was currently in the driver's seat and had pulled up in front of a park.

"It's where the letter said to come," Isabel answered sticking her head in between the two Winchesters.

"Who sent that anyway?" Dean replied.

"No idea, the writer left no name," Sam told him, taking the letter from Isabel's hands and examining it.

"Well time to meet this 'mystery' writer then," Dean said, stepping out the car. Sam and Isabel followed entering the park…

Abby hissed under her breath as she stopped her SUV noticing the lights were on red. The traffic was as bad enough without these damn traffic lights…

"So any ideas who sent that letter?" Abby asked in attempt to take her mind off the overloading traffic.

"No, the writing doesn't look familiar," Castiel replied, he was sat beside her in the passenger seat. He had offered to teleport them there but Abby preferred to drive. Abby drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. As if to irritate her even more the Sun had decided to shine right in her face. Abby pulled down the flap above her head to her Sun visor. Stuck inside was a photograph, a group photo of all the old gang. Abby sighed reliving those memories of being crammed in the Impala and the crappy little motel rooms. It had been a year since they had all parted ways, a whole entire year without Amy…

"Abby!" Castiel snapped her straight of her daydream, "The lights have changed."

"Yeah so they have," Abby muttered in response, pressing her foot gently on the accelerator to pull into even more traffic…

Isabel sighed, standing up from the park bench that they had been waiting on for one whole hour!

"Okay we've been here for an entire hour and no one has shown up," she stated.

"Maybe they're running late," Sam suggested.

"Still why arrange the time if they can't stick to it?" Isabel questioned.

"True," Sam answered.

Isabel was about to leave when she stopped a familiar figure heading over.

"Abby!" Isabel cried running to her friend and hugging her as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Okay Isabel no need to squeeze me to death, it's only been a couple of months," Abby gasped.

"Oh sorry," Isabel cried releasing Abby from her 'death hug'. The pair laughed, it certainly had been a while.

"So Abby what are you doing here?" Sam asked her after the mini group reunion.

"We got this letter," Abby told him revealing the letter and handing it to Sam.

Sam looked at the letter, it was completely identical to the one they had received.

"It would appear someone wants to bring us all together," Castiel stated.

"Took you all long enough," echoed a voice. The group glanced around before they finally noticed 'her' in sat in a nearby tree.

The woman had longish black hair only half way down her back, her eyes were a deep blue. She wore deep blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Her face looked slightly familiar to Abby but she didn't know why.

"Who are you?" Isabel almost echoed Abby's thoughts.

"You really can't guess? Just Isabel I thought you were a bit dense but no that dense," the woman replied jumping down from the tree and landing right in front of them.

"Do we know you?" Abby asked her.

"You really don't know," she scoffed standing directly in front of Abby as giving Abby a better chance to guess. Abby stared straight at the woman tilting her head in slight hesitation. It took Abby a while before it dawned on her…

"Amy!" she eventually exclaimed.

"Took you long enough!" Amy sighed.

Isabel stared at her in shock as if not believing her eyes. Before Amy could say anymore Isabel pounced on her, killing her 'hug style'.

Amy just slightly patted Isabel on the back with both hands but even she couldn't stop from smiling.

When Isabel had pulled away, Abby and Amy exchanged glances. Abby smirked as the pair of them also embraced. Abby laughed, happy to have her friend back.

Abby pulled away and then asked, "Hold on I thought I could ever see you again otherwise I'd end up back in hell?"

"Yeah you not allowed to look at me in my 'old' vessel, that's why I left to find a new vessel," Amy explained.

"I see that makes perfect sense," Abby nodded still with a confused face. Amy laughed as she reunited with Dean and Sam, and just nodded at Castiel.

Amy then turned to them all, "So what do you say? Let's do it like old times!"

"Why not!" Dean shrugged.

Abby face lit up and she laughed. The gang was back together and it was time to hit the road for a hunt… again…


	2. A New Threat

**Chapter Two- A New Threat**

Amy spun around on the spot to emptiness. She had a bad feeling almost as if someone was following her. It was the middle of the night and despite her attempts to sleep she couldn't. So she had decided to head out the motel as silent as she could and to a small diner that was still open at this time of night. Her belly grumbled at the thought of pie. Amy stopped again, now she was certain of it, someone was following her.

"Show yourself!" Amy snapped.

"You were always so observant," a male voice whispered in her ear. Amy shivered, recognising the voice but thinking it impossible.

Amy spun around coming face to face with him.

"Anthony…" Amy hissed.

"Hey what's with that sour face? Aren't you glad to see me?" Anthony whispered about to place his hand on her face.

Amy retaliated by smacking his hand away, "What happened to following Erika like her little lap dog!"

"You know she meant nothing, you are the one I want. You're the one I've always wanted…" he trailed off as he pressed his lips on Amy.

Amy pushed him away from her, disgust on her face.

Anthony tilted his head in confusion, "What is don't you want me?"

"Anthony, just piss off and get over yourself!" Amy snapped at him beginning to fast walk back to the motel. The pie would have to wait.

But Anthony blocked her way, pushing her against the wall.

"What is it? You still heart broken! I'm sure I can make it up to you," Anthony hissed planting a kiss on Amy's neck, causing Amy to tense up in even more disgust.

He looked into Amy's eyes. Amy glared at them.

"Or is there someone else?" Anthony asked.

Amy held her glare before looking away.

"There is isn't there? I knew it! Who is he?" Anthony questioned.

"That's none of your business!" Amy retorted.

Anthony slammed her against the wall causing Amy to flinch.

"HEY!" came a call.

Amy looked spotting Abby making her way down the alley. Abby stared Anthony down.

"Yeah I'm talking to you! So why don't you piss off and give the girl a break!" Abby snapped at him.

Anthony laughed.

"I said piss off," Abby cried pulling him off Amy. Anthony staggered back slightly before smacking Abby in the face. Abby stumbled back, rebalanced herself, fists clenched.

Amy kicked Anthony in the stomach.

"YOU HEARD HER SO GET LOST!" Amy snapped.

Anthony shrugged, laughing again, "This isn't over!"

He then ran off into the night.

Amy turned to Abby, "You alright?"

"Peachy, you?"

"I'm alright…"

"Who was that?"

Amy remained silent for a moment before whispering, "My fiancé…"

Abby and Amy walked into the motel room in silence. Dean and Castiel were both up it seemed the both of them had noted Abby and Amy's disappearance. Abby was still reeling from Amy's final statement. Amy had promised to explain everything but not there and then.

Amy closed the door behind them. Dean looked noticing the huge bruise on Abby's face.

"What happened to you? You two get in a cat fight," Dean asked.

"Unfortunately no," Abby replied.

Castiel came over to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and I'm not the one you should be asking," Abby told him, looking at Amy. Her hands were still clenched in fists.

Dean pulled a puzzled face. Amy gaze was planted firmly at the floor, who knows what was going through her head.

Dean mouthed to Abby, "Is she okay?"

Abby shook her head.

"Amy you still owe me an explanation," Abby stated.

"I know I do, but everyone should be here…" Amy replied.

Abby had a gut feeling that this was far worse than she had anticipated.

Dean took this as a hint as he went to retrieve Sam and Isabel from the room next door….

Everyone was here now. Amy began with what happened in the alley, Abby showing up and explained that Anthony was her ex fiancé, which caused Dean to raise an eyebrow. He was clearly annoyed by Anthony's actions on Amy. Amy then explained, what had left Abby curious. Amy talked about how her and Anthony had been arranged to marry. However, Amy admitted that at one time so loved Anthony and he loved her. Amy then talked about Erika, how she had fed Anthony a 'love potion' causing him to fall in love with her and abandon Amy. Amy hadn't seen Anthony since until now.

"So we've just got a jealous ex lover on our hands?" Isabel attempted to lighten the solemn mood.

"You don't know Anthony, Isabel. This is serious," Amy replied. It was clearly from her eyes how bad this was going to get.

Abby sighed going into one of the cupboards. She closed the cupboard revealing alcohol in her hands.

"Well I have one thing to say to that," Abby said.

"And what's that?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about tomorrow until it's actually here," Abby told her tossing her a can.

"Is your answer everything boozes?" Sam asked.

"Why not! It's a free country," Abby shrugged

"Can't argue with that!" Dean argued.

Amy couldn't help but smile a bit…

Abby laughed at Isabel as Abby talked about someone from their school days. The three had plonked themselves down at the table.

"Seriously, I heard she's been married five years now," Isabel said.

"No way! She was two years younger than us!" Abby exclaimed.

"So Isabel will you ever go down that road of 'tying the knot'?" Amy asked.

This caused Isabel to blush, look down at her feet, look at Sam then look at her hand. Abby followed her gaze.

"No!" Abby gapped.

"What?" Amy questioned.

Isabel nodded.

Abby just gapped in surprised.

"What? What am I missing?" Amy rushed out.

"I'm… engaged…" Isabel mumbled holding up the hand with the ring on.

Amy eyes widened in surprise, "Isabel congratulations!"

"Yeah Isabel congratulations!" Abby chipped in.

Dean looked at his brother as if to say _'You never told me about this!'_

"A toast to you two and you 'amazing' future!" Abby cried sarcastically as she opened another can of booze.

"Is that just an excuse to have more booze?" Amy asked her.

Abby shrugged, "Can't blame a girl for trying!"

Even Isabel couldn't argue with that…


	3. Bewitched

**Chapter Three- Bewitched **

Run, was the only thought going through her head. Her boots hit the ground hard as she sprinted between the grave stones. Whose idea was it anyway to take a shortcut through the cemetery? That was right! Hers! She gulped as she peeked behind her, she was no longer being chased her. Her breathing was unsteady and raspy as she leaned on a nearby head stone. The idea of her sister, one minute happy and bubbly, the next turning on her in a state of pure madness attempting to even… kill her?

She began to slowly walk out the cemetery, just wanting to get away. But it was too late for her as her 'sister' jumped her slitting her throat open with the sharpest rock she could find…

"Yes?" the secretary mumbled not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Yeah we're here to see the body," Abby said to her.

At this the secretary looked up, her glasses halfway down her nose. She looked at Abby and Isabel stood there in front of her desk.

Both of them were holding fake FBI badges.

"Agent Wells and Agent Watson, I didn't take the FBI to be interested in a small town murder," the secretary said.

"Well we can't discuss an ongoing investigate," Abby replied.

"Oh well that is true. It's just down the hall," she said pointing to the double doors beside her desk.

"Right thanks," Abby said as her and Isabel headed down the corridor…

"Eugh!" Isabel cringed as Abby removed the sheet that had been covering the body.

"They weren't kidding about how deep the slit throat was," Abby joked.

Isabel just covered her mouth at the blood and buried her face in the case file.

Abby examined the wound, observing it.

"Apparently her sister inflicted the wound with a… sharp rock…" Isabel claimed.

"No way, there is no way a human could cut that deep with a rock!"

"That's what the file says… oh this is weird!"

"What is?"

"Okay so the sister, whose still alive. Well she states that she remembers everything that happened but it was almost like she couldn't control her own body, like she was just an onlooker."

"Now that sounds like demon possession."

"You think?"

"Yeah why? What's your gut telling you?"

"Well think about it, we found no sulphur traces in her apartment or any where else even where she works."

"That is true. So whatever did this…"

"May not be demon!" Isabel finished…

Flashlight beams flicked across the head stones. This was the graveyard of the incident last night. Dean carefully placed each step down gun in hand. The group had spread themselves out between the head stones. They have done some research and it seemed that a witch was behind this, but finding her wouldn't be as easy…

"You sure she's even in the graveyard?" Isabel whispered.

"Let's hope so," Sam whispered in response.

The group remained silent until they heard movement to their left. They all immediately shone their flashlights in that direction, ready to shoot.

"Ruby!" Isabel exclaimed, recognising that blonde hair anywhere.

"Yeah it's me, I'd appreciate it you didn't point the barrels of your guns in my face!" Ruby snapped.

"Right sorry," Isabel muttered lowering her gun.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Heard there was a witch in town," she replied.

"So you thought you'd investigate?" Isabel asked.

"Why not!" she cried, shrugging her shoulders.

Isabel laughed then she turned and her face fell.

"Guys, where are Abby and Amy?" Isabel asked.

At this everyone turned, the two had truly disappeared.

"Wait is that them there?" Ruby said pointing.

The two were stood outside what appeared to be an entrance to a crypt.

The group headed over and Isabel was about to go bounding up to them when Ruby stopped her.

"Ruby, what is it?" Isabel asked, confused.

"Look at them!" she hissed. They did so. Apart from their normal appearances there was one thing that bugged Isabel. Their faces seemed to show no emotion and their gazes were focused far off into the distance.

Dean walked up to Amy waving a hand in front of her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ruby told him.

"What! Do you think she'd notice if I drew a fake moustache on her face?" Dean joked.

At that Amy jolted grabbing Dean's arm firmly. Dean turned just as Amy tossed him high into the air. Dean fell hard smashing his head of a headstone. A trickle of blood ran down his face, running down the length of his nose.

At that moment it seemed something had been triggered in both Abby and Amy. They both fixed their eyes on the group.

Abby raised her gun and began to fire. Sam grabbed Isabel dragging her into cover behind a head stone, dodging out of the bullets path. Ruby and Castiel were also ducked behind head stones.

It was very clear by their actions that they had been 'bewitched'. Sam peered around the head stone.

Amy walked slowly over to Dean looking down at him.

Dean moaned he had hit his head pretty hard. He stumbled to his feet facing Amy. He noticed Sam and nodded at him as if reading his mind.

Sam looked back at Isabel and Ruby.

"What's the betting that the witch is in there?" he said pointing at the crypt that Abby was still stood in front of.

"I make a pretty damn certain bet she is," Isabel replied.

Sam looked at Castiel who nodded as if the two were exchanging thoughts. At that Castiel sneaked around the edge before he tackled Abby to the group knocking the gun out of her hand.

"GO!" he yelled as he held Abby down firmly.

Sam took this as his chance as he, Isabel and Ruby sprinted to the entrance to the crypt and down the steps.

Abby screeched as she tried to break free of Castiel's grasp, but he held firm. She kicked and punched but he wouldn't release his grip on her.

Amy looked behind her about to follow after them when Dean jumped her from behind. The two fought in a huge squabble on the ground…

The three stopped as they noticed her sat on the floor. Her eyes shut and she was murmuring something. She then opened her eyes spotting them. Before they could say anything, she flung them to the ground where they were held down by an invisible force.

"Why are you doing this?" Isabel spat.

"Why! Because no one ever cared about me! They treated me like dirt!" she snapped.

"And this is revenge?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly!" she hissed. The way she spoke almost sound like she was on the border of insanity.

"That doesn't give you the right to murder people!" Sam snapped.

The woman went over to him, grabbing him by the chin and raising it so she could look it his eyes.

"But I didn't murder anyone they did! So who in their right mind are going to suspect me?" she laughed.

Isabel watched her in disgust. She then felt the weight of the invisible force had been lifted from her shoulders. Intentionally or not, Isabel took her chance. She rose to her feet silently and before the woman could say another word she planted a bullet in her head…

Abby stopped squirming and looked at Castiel, emotion had returned back to her face, as she lay there panting. She stared up at Castiel and pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking the back of his head with one hand, as if in her own way apologizing silently.

Dean winced expecting another punch in the face from Amy but it never came. Amy lowered her fists. Dean looked her deep in the eyes releasing she was no longer bewitched.

Amy looked around and then looked at Dean releasing that he was in pain at her hands.

"Dean I'm…" Amy began to apologize.

"Forget it!" Dean laughed, giving her one of his goofy grins. Amy glared at him before whacking him on the shoulder, annoyed that he didn't let her apologize. Dean laughed, slight tears in his eyes from the even more pain Amy had just caused him.

Sam, Isabel and Ruby emerged from the crypt. Abby looked up noticing them as Castiel and her rose to their feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Dean cried.

"Couldn't agree more!" Sam replied as the group began to leave the cemetery. Abby glanced behind her, noticing Ruby had disappeared. She then noticed Isabel trudging at the back. Abby slowed her pace to match Isabel's.

"What's up?" Abby asked her.

"I shot her…" Isabel mumbled.

"Isabel you had no choice, she was going to have us kill each other! She was going to kill you!"

"But she was still a person! It's not like she wasn't a human!"

"Isabel she gave up her humanity a long time ago!"

"I know… but…"

"Shut up and come here!" Abby silenced her as she put a supportive arm around her. Despite Isabel being older than her, Abby still felt protective of her, like a sibling would for their younger sister. Isabel face brightened up a bit as the two followed the group out of the cemetery…


	4. The Book of Future of Events

**Chapter Four- The Book of Future Events**

Abby rose up a cold sweat dripping from her body. She was panting heavily and the small TV was still on a low volume at the bottom of the double bed. Abby sighed, grabbing the remote off the floor and turning the TV off completely. The wind and rain was still battling each other outside as Abby climbed out of bed and stood up. She licked her lips realising she was very thirsty. Silently she crept out of her room. Abby was home, she had wanted to spend some time with her mother. Castiel, Amy and Dean were also staying at the 'mansion' as Abby called it. The house had four bedrooms on the upstairs floor. When Abby was little she always thought about how big the house looked and claimed it as her mansion. Sam and Isabel were staying at Isabel's father's apartment. Abby slowly descended the stairs in the darkness as not to fall down them. When she reached the bottom Abby turned to her right about to head into the kitchen. She jumped when the letterbox rattled. She turned around facing the front door. Her eyes then caught attention of a two things lying on the floor. One appeared to be a book of some kind and the other was a slip of paper. Abby picked up the paper, examining it. Opening the paper up there was one word written there in big bold letters:

_**Duck!**_

Abby tilted her head in confusion. She then ducked down to retrieve the book. Before she could get back up again, something smashed through the front door's window, narrowly missing Abby's head. Abby covered her head with her hands and arms shielding her face. She sat up looking behind her where a rock lay. Abby crawled over to it and picked it up. Noticing the note attached to it, she pulled it free. She listened as footsteps raced down the stairs. Abby looked up from where she was sat. Castiel was at the lead of the group. His eyes widened at the sight of the broken glass. Kimberly was stood beside him.

"What the hell happened?" Kimberly asked.

"Someone threw a rock through the window," Abby stated.

"Are you alright?" Castiel questioned.

"I'm fine just a little shook up," Abby said looking down at the second note in her hand. Amy followed her gaze.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It was attached to the note…" Abby mumbled in reply…

Abby blew gently on her mug of hot chocolate. Everyone in the house was all sat down on the sofa in the living room. Kimberly had managed to temporarily board up the broke front door window, with some wood and nails.

"Okay so run me through this again. Someone posted a note saying to 'Duck', and as you bent down to pick up this book of mystery. A rock came smashing through the window with this attached note!" Amy cried out sarcastically waving the note in front of Abby's face.

"That's exactly what happened," Abby hissed.

Amy opened the note reading its contents,

"Dear whoever this may concern,

You don't truly understand how much danger you are in. The future could turn out for the worst if you don't stop it.

From some young concerned citizens,

PS The book is a good read."

At this Abby took the book from Amy and opened it to a random page. Abby eyes scanned the page, and tilted her head in a state of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Okay so get this," Abby began as she read the passage-

"_October 2022_

_I'm losing track of the days now. Everything seems the same now… I just wish we could go back to the old days, riding around in the country…. Hunting! _

_Had to bury another citizen today, there was nothing we could do to save him. There seems to be nothing we can do to stop Anthony… the least we can do now is survive. And them… my dear little ones, I raise them up to be soldiers… young children…"_

"2022?" Kimberly asked confused.

"That's what the book says," Abby told her.

"But the current year now is 2012…" Dean mumbled to himself.

"I didn't say it made sense," Abby stated.

"So this 'book' is from the future? You got to be kidding me," Amy scoffed.

"Amy, think about it they mention Anthony, it doesn't seem like your typical prank, besides the writing it looks…" Abby trailed off.

"What?" Castiel questioned.

But before Abby could answer they heard raised voices outside. Everyone immediately rose to their feet. A knock then followed on the front door.

Kimberly rushed over opening it to reveal Isabel and Sam. Her brow then furrowed as she noticed a kid beside Sam, he looked like he had been caught. The kid looked about ten but his eyes seemed to be older than that. Sam urged the child to walk inside as he and Isabel followed after him. Kimberly closed the door behind them as they headed into the living room. The boy looked up meeting Amy's gaze, there was almost relief in his eyes.

"I think we've found your culprit," Sam said pointing at the front door.

"Found him skulking around outside," Isabel added.

Abby looked at him before asking, "Why did you throw a rock through my front door window?"

The kid looked at his feet.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

The kid again did not reply.

"What's your name?" Amy asked him.

The kid looked at his feet unsure before answering, "John…"

"Surname?" Amy interrogated.

He didn't reply.

"Again why did you throw a rock through my window?" Abby asked him.

"It wasn't exactly my idea…" John trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimberly asked him.

But before John could reply another kid appeared beside, Abby could have sworn she heard the faint flapping of wings. Well, teenager would have been a better description, she looked around sixteen. Her long deep red hair was tied back and her bright green eyes fixed on Abby for the smallest moment.

"Can't stay!" she cried cheerily, grabbing John by the shoulder. The flapping noise filled Abby's ears once again. Both John and the girl had disappeared…

"How much did you tell them?" she snapped.

"My name that's all!" John reassured her.

"How much of your name?"

"Just my first name."

"Still that was really risky, John."

"Jeez Scarly chill out!"

"You know what they say step on a butterfly and you change the whole course of history!"

"You've been reading too many Science Fiction novels… besides you posted them that book!"

"At least I didn't sign my name off at the bottom of the letter!"

"Well sorry that I bumped into two of them outside. What was I supposed to do floor them?"

"You shouldn't have got caught!"

"Well sorry!" John snapped walking away from her. She sighed, oh how she hated to bicker…

Abby was still stood up flicking through the pages of the book. It appeared to be a diary of some sorts. It mentioned no names, but references to places she knew and things that seemed so familiar. She then gasped the book falling out of her hands with a thud!

"Abby what's wrong?" Isabel asked, bending down to pick up the book. Abby remained silent, her gaze fixed straight ahead. It wasn't until Castiel stood directly in front her that she snapped out of it.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Abby what's wrong?"

Isabel looked at the back cover as Abby had done and place a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Okay, something's got you both spooked, what is it?" Sam asked.

"It's the book…" Isabel started.

"What about it?" Amy asked, snatching the book out of Isabel's hands and looking at it.

"The book… it's a diary… it's… my diary…" Abby stammered out.

Amy looked up at Abby she had also seen in.

Inscribed on the back in slanted hand writing and in big bold letters was a passage that read:

'_**Property of Abigail Everdeen'**_

Abby remained stood up, in total shock. It all made sense why the diary's writing looked so familiar, it was her own. How could a diary, which appeared to contain future events, belong to her? And if so how did it get here? Who were those two kids? And what the hell was going on here?


	5. Why Did You Come Back

Chapter Five- Why Did You Come Back?

Abby nodded her head in time with the music. She had her foot firmly pressed down on the accelerator and was sat in the driver's seat of her black SUV. Amy was sat in the passenger leaning her head against the rolled down window. Isabel was sat in the middle of the back seats, leaning her head in between the pair. The guys were riding in the Impala, which Abby was now tailing. It was so hot that it felt like it was forty five degrees outside. Abby looked at the car's dash board it was only twenty five degrees. Sun equalled sweat which equalled slightly more flesh revealing clothes. Abby just wore a casual thin tartan shirt and baggy jeans. Abby looked at Amy and thought she must be mad, sat there in a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Darker clothes made you feel a lot hotter in this weather. But maybe Amy preferred it that way; she was from hell after all. Amy shot Abby a glare as if reading her thoughts, Abby gulped directing her gaze back at the road. Isabel had taken the opportunity to give her legs a well deserved tan, as she had picked out a pair of bright blue shorts and a purple tank top.

A smile broke across Abby's face as the next song began to play. Blah Blah Blah By Kesha. Abby looked at Isabel and Amy, the three of them knew this song too well as they began to belt out the words:

"_**Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me in the back  
With the jack and the jukebox!"**_

Isabel grinned widened as she ushered Abby to over take the guys in front. Abby laughed at the thought and obliged.

Just as Abby over took them the chorus blast out with them still singing. Amy leaned over turning up the music so it belted full blast out the speakers, causing the car to shake.

Abby laughed sure the guys would hear them load and clear as the sung:

"_**Music's up, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough**_

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah"

As soon as they had clearly over taken them, Isabel pissed herself laughing falling on the back seats kicking her legs. Amy laughed as well, but Abby wasn't sure if she was laughing with Isabel or laughing at her. Abby joined in the hysteric laughter.

Dean exchanged glances with Sam. Sam just shrugged and pulled a face. Dean just smirked, thinking of the trio at a hen party. Sam just nudged his brother, hoping he wasn't thinking dirty thoughts about Isabel.

Castiel just tilted his head in confusion, he hoped Abby wasn't drunk. Being drunk and driving was dangerous, as he thought Abby only did childish and crazy things when she was drunk…

Abby giggled the hysteric laughter had seemed to die down and the music had been turned back down to its original volume. She hadn't laughed this much in days… scratch that weeks, maybe even months.

"So is this what I missed in the year I've been away then?" Amy asked them.

"I guess so," Abby mumbled in reply.

"Amy?" Isabel asked a curious look on her face.

"What is it?" Amy replied.

"Why did you come back?" Isabel questioned.

"What? You think I didn't want to!" Amy scoffed.

"I'm not saying that, I just… feel like you are not telling us everything…" Isabel trailed off. Even Abby had to admit Isabel had a point.

"Well I did actually miss you guys, plus it's pretty damn boring in hell!" Amy joked.

Abby smirked, that sounded like Amy trying not to sound too clingy.

Isabel just nodded accepting the answer and leaning back into her seat. The rest of the car journey remained in silence…

Amy crept as silent as she could, the floor boards creak under her feet. A gun was firmly clasped in her hands; she threw glances over her shoulder making sure the others were following her. They were on the second floor of an apparently abandoned textiles factory. According to Bobby the place had been the host of demon activity or so he had heard. The group needed a good hunt after the whole incident at Abby's house a few nights ago…

Amy slowly opened the door to a large room; it probably used to be the main production room. The room was eerily silent and appeared to be empty. The group filled into the room observing their surroundings. There seemed to be no sign of demons or anything suggesting anyone was here. Amy pulled a cover off something in the centre of the room. The cover fell away to reveal two large canisters. They appeared to be as old as the building itself, the sides of it contained wrinkles of rust. Abby jumped out of her skin; nearly shooting the space in front her as her phone buzzed. Abby pulled it out of her pocket as the others walked the perimeter of the two canisters.

"Bobby?" she answered the call. Abby frowned as she struggled to hear what Bobby was saying. She cursed the damn crap signal!

"Bobby I can't hear a single word you are saying!" Abby cried down the phone. She listened intently to his voice and then finally realised what he was saying.

"GUYS, IT'S A TRAP!" Abby screamed.

"What's a trap?" Amy asked.

"THE CANISTERS, IT'S A BOMB!" Abby yelled in panic. Amy eyes widened in alarm, that's was when she heard the small click. Sam grabbed Isabel up in his arms as he ran as far from the bomb as possible, diving behind an overturned desk as the bomb began to explode. Dean grabbed Amy by the arm as the pair ran jumping over a counter. Abby already was a far distance away already, Castiel ran towards her, diving down on top of her attempting to shield her from the blast with his own body. The three girls instinctively closed their eyes as the bomb fully exploded, filling their ear drums...

Isabel cracked at eye open, her ears were ringing and she felt the dust that had settled on her body. She searched her body for any injuries but seemed to have none apart from two large purple bruises on her knees. She looked at Sam. He was talking to her but Isabel couldn't quite hear him.

"What?" Isabel asked Sam.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked her, as Isabel hearing began to return.

"Yeah I'm alright, are you?" Isabel answered.

"I'm fine, come on!" he cried helping Isabel to her feet. Isabel had only just noticed that she was shaking all over. Sam gave her a smypathic look as he took her by the hand. They looked over noticing Dean and Amy stood up. Dean gave his brother a small wave reassuring him they were both fine.

Isabel looked up to the roof of the building that had appeared to have pretty much caved in. Bits of wood and bricks lay everywhere. She scanned the floor.

"Where are Cas and Abby?" Isabel asked her voice raspy and shaky.

Amy looked around the rubble there was no sign of them. Isabel eyes widen in alarm, a thousand scenarios ran through her head. What if they had been buried and crushed under the rubble? What if they had plummeted to the floor below? What if they had been blown to bits like the building had? What if…

A pile was pushed away as Castiel rose up from the rubble. He bent down and steadied Abby onto her feet. Isabel let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to breathe again. Abby rubbed her head, feeling sticky blood on her forehead. Isabel watched her intently.

"Are you alright?" Isabel questioned, concern breaking through into her voice.

"Must of hit my head, but I'm alright!" Abby told her.

Isabel just hoped she wasn't lying. Amy ears pricked up intently as she heard footsteps. She looked spotting him. Dean followed her gaze confused. Abby noticed him as well.

"How did you find my little pre-wedding present?" he laughed looking at Isabel and Sam.

Isabel glared at him then said, "I presume that you're Anthony?"

"You presume correctly!" Anthony replied slyly.

Dean looked at him with disgust, there was something about him hated… the way he looked at Amy, the way he made her body tense, the way he had broken her heart…

"So this was your bomb Anthony?" Abby hissed.

"Oh did you like it?" Anthony laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy snapped.

"Why? Can't you already guess Amy," Anthony mocked.

"Let me guess it's the whole if I can't have you no one can," Dean grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Hmm, that sounds a bit too bitter. How about making your life living hell?" Anthony gloated.

Amy shot him a stone cold glare, hatred rising in her throat.

"So how are things going in hell in England?" Anthony asked Amy, casually.

Abby looked at Amy confused by the question.

"You never told them?" Anthony teased.

"Told us what?" Dean snapped.

"Since Erika died, thanks goes to you Abby by the way," Anthony began still in a mocking tone Abby just glared at him, "Amy's now suppose to be in charge of hell in England."

Abby looked at Amy for an answer.

"He's telling the truth," Amy admitted.

Anthony just smirked as he saw the look of betrayal on Abby's face.

"Did you tell them why you really came back? That you've been here in America long before your little reunion," Anthony explained.

Abby looked at Amy again, certainly hoping he was lying.

Amy remained silent.

"Didn't you tell them about your daddy dearest?" Anthony asked her.

"Dad? What about her father?" Isabel asked curious.

"He's dead," Amy muttered.

Isabel looked at her, sorrow in her eyes.

"How?" Abby questioned.

"He was shot and killed by a hunter," Anthony answered.

"I was asking Amy you dumbass!" Abby spat.

Anthony raised his hands up in a sarcastic motion of 'fear'.

"He was killed by a hunter with the colt…" Amy trailed off looking at her feet.

"The colt? The one that can kill pretty much anything?" Dean said.

"That's the one…" Amy grumbled.

"Did you tell them about your dear father? Who he was?" Anthony cried.

Amy again did not reply. Dean looked at her trying to meet her gaze but she just kept looking away from him.

She looked at Anthony, a silent plea hidden in her eyes to say no more.

"Amy's father was called Azazel," Anthony said, giving a dramatic pause.

Dean, Castiel and Sam's eyes widened in shock. Abby and Isabel exchanged glances.

"I'm sure you can fill the rest in!" Anthony laughed before disappearing.

Abby looked at the guys completely confused, Isabel shared the same confusion.

The silence was too unbearable so Isabel asked, "Who is Azazel?"

"Azazel… he's better known as the Yellow Eyed Demon," Castiel explained.

Abby tilted her head; Yellow Eyed Demon rang a bell.

Everyone suddenly turned leaving the building in an awkward silence...

The group approached the two cars still in silence. Abby furrowed her brow in annoyance, deciding there was only one way to get some answers. Abby ran in front of them before they could even enter the car.

"Okay what the hell is going on? Who's the Yellow Eyed Demon? Because the sheer mention of his name had you all spooked!" Abby demanded.

Sam looked at his brother before replying, "The Yellow Eyed Demon was the demon that killed our mother."

Abby heart skipped a beat in shock, killed their mother?

Abby looked at Amy then back at Dean. Then it finally clicked. Dean was the hunter who had killed Yellow Eyes, Amy's father. Abby looked at Sam knowing not to ask any more before she ushered Isabel into her car. Isabel looked confused and Abby knew she'd have to tell her eventually, but now was not the time. Sam and Castiel climbed into the back seats of Abby's car, giving Amy and Dean the privacy to talk.

"So you didn't think to mention this when you walked back into our lives?" Dean asked.

"It didn't seem important."

"Didn't seem important!"

"Wrong choice of words…"

"So is the death of 'Daddy dearest' that important to you?"

"It's not like that! My father is not my 'Daddy dearest'!"

"Right, so now you're going to say how grateful you are to me for wasting him!"

"It was a mystery Dean! His death, I just wanted the truth!"

"So you could avenge him?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Dean, me and my father had a rocky relationship!"

"Right and that's not normal!"

"Dean, I thought I could trust him. I was naïve… an idiot! It's alright for you, you had a father who understood you, cared for you. You have a brother who would die for you! I could never relate to that! Erika was never the caring older sister, that wanted to protect me. My own ex lover wants to kill me and make my life hell. My father called me a disgrace, he hated me, they both did."

Dean just looked at her with no answer as Amy continued,

"The first person, who ever showed me any true kindness was Abby. In my eyes, she's my true family you all are. You all know me for who I am, and I don't care if I have damn responsibilities in England cause I want to stay here… with you!"

Amy looked at Dean, she hated it when they fought. Dean looked down at her, he could see the genuine honesty in her eyes, the tears at the corner of her eyes.

He pulled her close. Amy felt the tears stream down her face as she mumbled "I'm so sorry…" into his leather jacket

"Oh shut up," Dean whispered down her ear…


	6. Caught Red Handed

Chapter Six- Caught Red Handed

Isabel shown her torch down the corridor, careful not to wake any of the sleeping residents in the apartments. The light bulbs clearly didn't work and no one had even bothered to change them. There had been some typical spiritual activity in the building and the group were investigating. Isabel, Abby and Amy had taken the west side of the buildings, whereas Sam, Dean and Castiel had taken the east.

Isabel stopped as something on the floor caught her eye. She picked it up rolling it over in her hands. It was beautiful, a silver locket with a beautiful jewel embedded in it, the jewel almost looked like a diamond. Isabel looked to the rooms either side of her wondering if someone had dropped.

"Isabel! Don't just stand there!" Amy hissed pushing her rather roughly in the back to urge her forward.

Isabel stumbled not noticing the top of the stairs in front of her. She screamed as toppled down them, falling to the bottom with a thud!

Abby ran to the top of the stairs peering down them, before shooting a disapproving look at Amy. Abby then ran down the stairs to where Isabel lay.

"Isabel, are you okay?" Abby asked.

"I think so," Isabel groaned as she pulled herself up to a seating position, "No thanks to Amy!"

"Hey I didn't know there was stairs there!" Amy defended herself.

Abby just shook her head, Amy sighed as she remained at the top of the stairs trying to avoid all the death glares.

Abby listened as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Isabel!" Sam called rushing down the stairs to where she was still sat. Dean and Castiel appeared beside Amy.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked looking for Isabel to Abby to Amy then back to Isabel.

"Why don't you ask Amy!" Isabel snapped.

Amy raised her hands up in defence as Dean gave her a confused look.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked Isabel, giving her his full attention.

"I think so," Isabel said as she attempted to stand. She let out a screech of pain as she placed a small amount of weight on her left foot.

"Okay maybe not," Isabel whined.

Sam gave a smypathic look as he took one side and Abby the other. Together they guided Isabel down to the ground floor keeping weight off her injured foot. They didn't have a clue as to how damaged Isabel's foot would be until they got her to a hospital…

"I'm afraid you're foot is fractured," the nurse stated. Isabel lay in a hospital bed, her foot strapped up in a splint.

"Fractured?" Isabel asked.

"Yes fractured, we'll get a cast on it as soon as but we'd like to keep you in over night just to make sure there is nothing else wrong. You said you fell down some stairs?" the nurse replied.

"Yes I did," Isabel muttered casting a glance at Amy.

Amy looked at her feet.

"Well I'll leave you to get some rest," the nurse said leaving.

Isabel watched the nurse as she left. Everyone remained in awkward silence.

"Right well anyone hungry or thirsty? We passed some vending machines on the way in," Abby broke the silence. Everyone agreed and Abby left the room, jiggling the change in her pocket. She headed down the corridor stopping at the vending machine. She punched in a few numbers and looked at the prices. Abby then removed the change from her pocket counting it. She cursed as she realised she was short.

"Not got enough?" Amy cried appearing beside her.

"God, Amy you nearly made me lose all my change," Abby gasped, Amy's sudden appearance had made her jump out of her skin.

Amy laughed.

"It's not funny I got at least five dollars worth!" Abby snapped.

Amy just smirked, "Alright keep your hair on!"

Amy rummaged in her own pocket searching for any lose change. She stopped as she watched two nurses enter what appeared to be an empty room. One of the nurse peered out the blinds before closing them.

Amy looked at Abby who was also watching.

"Looks at bit dodgy, doesn't it?" Amy asked.

"You think," Abby replied re-pocketing her change. The two burst through the door into the room.

Abby looked at them, the room appeared to be used for files, they were searching through patient records. Records had been pulled off the shelves and thrown across the floor.

"I just remember she had purple highlight in her hair!" one of them said. The other was about to reply when she noticed Abby and Amy. She caught the attention of the other nurse who stood up.

"What are doing?" Abby asked them.

"That's none of your business!" one of them snapped.

There was no time for talk as one of the nurses ran at Abby. The other ran at Amy. Abby and Amy were now locked in combat. Abby eyes widened as she noticed the scalpel in the nurse's hand. Abby dodged the scalpel, the door was kicked down as the two took their fight out into the corridor. Abby held the scalpel above her head as the women fought for control. The struggle continued until Abby felt herself fall backwards. Her fall was stopped as she felt another pair of hands over hers as she gained control of the scalpel, and a warm familiar body behind her. However, the nurse wouldn't give up and the scalpel was thrust forward into her. The nurse fell to the floor dead. Abby turned to Castiel, blood smeared across both their hands.

Amy struggled with the nurse before she managed to lodge the scalpel in her stomach. Amy stood up but the nurse wasn't going to give up. She then fell to the floor dead. Dean held a long metal pipe in his hand, one end was stained with blood.

Amy looked at Abby then cast her gaze behind her as she muttered, "Crap…"

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" came a yell behind Abby. Abby turned, there was two police officers guns raised pointed at them. Abby raised her hands up dropping the scalpel, she looked around eventually noticing all the terrified staff and patients a like.

"GET DOWN NOW!" the officers yelled.

"Okay, okay," Abby said as she got down on her knees, following their instructions. She wasn't the only one Dean, Amy and Castiel followed in suit. The officers ordered them to lie down as they handcuffed them. Abby then felt herself being dragged off the floor by the officer, Castiel still beside her as the two officers marched the four of them out of the hospital. Abby caught Isabel's eye as her and Sam watched them being dragged away by the officers, when they passed her room. Abby sighed, how the hell were they going to get out of this one?


	7. Prison Blues

Chapter Seven- Prison Blues

"Orange really doesn't suit you," Abby whispered in Amy's ear.

"Oh shut up, anyway you can talk with that hair," Amy hissed.

The two were in a single filed line as the guards were showing each of the new prisoners to their new cells. The pair of them were wearing matching orange jumpsuits and white slip on shoes.

Abby was pulled away from Amy and the two were put in cells facing opposite each other. Abby waved at Amy before turning around to find a woman stood behind her. Her hair was extremely short, and she towered at least a foot above Abby. A snake tattoo was visible on her neck, and her arms contained a lot of muscles.

"Hey," Abby said uneasily. Abby looked already seeing she had claimed the top bunk. Abby liked the top bunk but had decided not to argue.

Amy looked at her cell mate who was sat with her feet up on the bottom bunk reading a book.

"What you in for?" the woman asked.

"Wrong place wrong time. How about you?" Amy asked.

"Kicked and killed the ass of the damn hoe my husband was screwing, ripped her eyes out her skull," the woman replied casually.

Amy winced wishing she hadn't asked…

"Seriously they call this food, where's the damn pie?" Amy cried flicking her fork down in her food. She looked at Abby who was staring blankly out the window. Amy waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Abby, jeez what the hell's up with you?"

"Huh? What?"

"You okay? You were gone out of it then."

"Yeah I'm fine… well not fine…"

"Yeah that's a fair point."

"Amy, we're stuck in prison… how the hell are we getting out of this one?"

"Well I talked to Isabel this morning on the phone and she said she's going to be our lawyer."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Abby sighed.

"Okay something else is up! You're wondering how 'he' is, aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Well he hasn't exactly been in prison before unlike Dean."

"That is true."

"I just hope Isabel and Sam can bust us all out!"

"Yeah, same here!"

"You going to eat that?" Dean asked his mouth filled with food.

Castiel pushed his tray away from him in Dean's direction. Dean took this as a reply as he began eating the food off Castiel's tray.

He noticed Castiel's expression and said "Dude, she'll be fine! Quit worrying!"

"It's not just something I can quit Dean!"

Dean shrugged as he continued eating. His brow then furrowed in confusion as he noticed a woman stood there watching him. He looked around and realised no one else could see her, it was clear she was a spirit. Her eyes looked familiar… it almost reminded him of the…

"Oh crap," he grumbled.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Look behind you."

Castiel turned spotting the woman. She winked at them before disappearing. Castiel's expression burrowed into further worry, if she had shown up it could only mean she was going to threaten Abby and Amy. They were more certainly in a heap of trouble…

Abby leaned against the fence, impatiently tapping her foot. She was glad to feel the fresh air on her face after being cooped up in that prison cell.

"Yo Abby!" Amy called jogging over to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Abby asked.

"Getting to know the locals," Amy pointed at the people behind her.

"Right…"

"Hey they told me all I needed to know about the daily routines of the prison staff, it might be what we need to know…"

"To break out!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry…"

"Well the sooner we get out of here the better!"

"That's true, what did it cost you?"

"Oh gave them some cigarettes, perfect bribe material in this place!"

Abby laughed she had a point.

"Abigail Everdeen," one of the guards called.

Abby looked up, wondering if she was in some sort of trouble. She walked up to the guard.

"Routine Nurse's examination," the guard leading her back inside.

Abby waved at Amy before walking back into the building.

Abby sat patiently on a small bed waiting for the nurse to arrive. She eventually did as she stepped inside the room. She held a clipboard in her hand. She looked at Abby a small smile on her face. She had a faint gleam in her eye… a familiar gleam. Abby immediately stood up, alarm in her bright green eyes.

"It's you!" Abby gasped.

The nurse smirked as she grabbed Abby by the throat throwing her against the wall. Abby kicked and scrapped as she fought for air.

"Now… I don't care if you rot in prison for the rest of your miserable but I just want what is rightfully ours! And if we have to kill your little friend then so be it!" the nurse hissed in her ear. She let go of Abby let her slump to the floor.

"You son of bitch!" Abby grumbled standing up, "I won't let you!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do anything trapped in prison," she laughed as she tried to inject Abby.

Abby grabbed the injection turning it around as she injected the nurse. The nurse slumped to the floor unconscious. The ghost who had been possessing her stood over her. She winked at Abby disappearing.

"Crap," Abby grumbled. It wouldn't be long till the guards dragged her away, something else she would be blamed for. She bent down putting two fingers to the nurse neck. She let out a breath of relief, the nurse was alive. Abby stood up thinking it through. She had to warn the others and the odds of seeing Amy after this were highly unlikely. She looked at the clipboard and pen lying on the floor, maybe there was a way she could get a message to Amy…

Amy looked around, Abby had been gone a while and something didn't seem right. She glanced at the guards waiting for them to look away but they wouldn't. She needed a diversion, she spotted her cell mate sat by herself smoking away on a cigarette. Amy had learnt more than just why she was in prison, her name was Gloria Andrews and she was a bit of a bookworm. Amy headed over to her Gloria looked up nodding in her direction.

"Hey!" Gloria cried.

"Hey Gloria."

"So what do you want?"

"I need your help!"

"With what?"

"Mind creating a distraction," Amy nodded in the direction of the guards.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"I'll make it worth you while!" Amy said holding out her last two packets of cigarettes.

Gloria snatched them out of Amy's hand, "You've got yourself a deal!" Amy watched her as she wondered over to a large group of women. One minute they were talking next they had each other in headlocks. A full scale fight broke out, giving Amy the distraction she needed to get inside the building.

Amy crept along the corridor just as she spotted Abby scrolling down it.

"Abby what happened?" Amy asked.

Before Abby could answer they heard footsteps from the guards. Abby walked over to Amy pushing a note into her hand and ushered her back outside. Amy ran looking back as Abby was restrained by the guards and dragged away violently to solitary…

"And that's what happened in a nutshell?" came Isabel voice down the other end of the phone. Amy sat opposite her, a glass window separated them and the only way they could talk was through the phones. Isabel was sat in a neat uniform made up of a blouse and skirt

"Yeah that's it, it's what Abby put in the note," Amy replied.

"So the ghosts possessed the nurses at the hospital then one of them possessed the nurse here, and the two of them are after something."

"Abby recons that they're probably thieves, or used to be thieves when they were alive. But anyway you got any ideas what they are after?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"I found that necklace in the apartment…"

"Oh crap, that's what's keeping them here Isabel. You've got to destroy it!"

"But I've got to get you out of prison!"

"Isabel we'll be fine worry about yourself!"

"But Amy…" Isabel was cut off by their conservation being cut to a close as the inmates had to return to their cells…

Isabel hobbled up the steps on her crutches heading to the motel room. Hoping to meet back up with Sam. She stumbled into the room expecting to find Sam but he wasn't there. She looked around sitting on the bed waiting, maybe he was running late. She waited for about ten minutes but there was still no sign of him. She sighed giving up as she dialled his cell phone. She then heard a ringtone blurt out, it sounded like it was… above her…

Isabel gulped looking up, Sam was pinned to the ceiling held up by the two ghostly thieves.

Isabel eyes widen the two ghost let go of Sam letting him fall to the floor with a thwack! Isabel hobbled over to him, but the ghost turned on her pinning her down. One of them sat on Isabel broken foot, causing her to cry in pain.

Sam was getting up and Isabel screamed at him, "Sam, the necklace!"

Sam understood exactly what she meant grabbing the necklace. Before the ghosts could turn on him he threw the necklace on the ground stamping it to shreds. The ghost screamed disappearing in flames.

"You okay?" Sam asked helping Isabel up.

"Never better!" Isabel grimaced…

"Okay so how the heck did you manage to get us out of prison Isabel?" Amy asked as she loaded her bag into the boot of Abby's car. The group were leaving this town behind them for good, since the case was eventually over and everyone was out of prison.

"Oh you know I'm a very good lawyer. Besides I managed to convince them you were FBI, attacking the nurses was self defence and those nurses were to do with a case you were working on!" Isabel explained.

"Wow Isabel, you are good," Abby praised.

"Well I had help," Isabel added.

"Really?" Amy cried sarcastically, looking at Sam.

"Yeah from Bobby, he makes a convincing FBI boss!" Isabel replied.

"Ha and why doesn't that surprise me?" Abby joked.

"Well you two must have been very convincing to get the four of us out of jail!" Amy said.

"Erm…" Isabel trailed.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I only managed to get you and Amy out," Isabel mumbled.

Abby and Amy looked at each other, before looking at Dean and Castiel.

"Don't say that…" Abby and Amy muttered.

"Hey they were pretty keen to keep us locked up!" Dean defended.

"It's not our fault Dean is a major criminal," Castiel attempted to defend. Dean sighed he was making things worse.

"Well if that's the case then we better get the hell out of here!" Abby stated.

"Yeah good advice," Sam agreed as he climbed into the Impala. Everyone climbed into the two cars as they drove off, hoping to leave the town far, far behind them…


	8. This Means War!

Chapter Eight- This Means War!

Abby crept as silently as she could through the door. She took a deep breath convincing herself that this would be a brilliant idea after all she had been sleeping in way too much lately. They had all decided to have a late movie night last night. Abby had sat and stayed awake through all three whereas everyone else had fallen asleep. Isabel had been taking the opportunity, as she was still on crutches, to sleep in as long as she could in the mornings and Abby smirked as the idea of pay back flashed through her mind…

Abby took a deep breath; thankful the guys were out getting breakfast. Abby clutched the metal bucket tightly preparing herself for an extremely pissed off Isabel, but it would be worth it. Abby counted to three before throwing the freezing cold water in Isabel's direction. Well that was the intended target but her aim was completely off. Instead of showering Isabel with freezing cold water she showered Amy with it, who was sleeping in the bed opposite.

"ARRGH!" Amy screamed in shock as she leapt up in bed. The cold water sank deep into her skin and goose bumps formed on her skin. Isabel sat up, startled by the sudden noise. She noticed a soaking Amy in the bed beside her. Abby gulped, swearing under her breath as she ran out the room dropping the bucket on the floor. Amy caught a glimpse of her red hair as she yelled, "ABIGAIL EVERDEEN!"

Abby ran pasted a confused Dean and Sam retreating to the safety of the diner opposite. Dean and Sam looked at each other before walking into the room. The soaking wet Amy and the bucket told the whole story for them, but Isabel lying face down on the floor left the two puzzled.

"Abby hide my crutches," Isabel grumbled. Sam sighed as he helped her sit back on the bed as he looked around the room for her crutches. Dean smirked and then couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing, "She got you both good!"

Amy just glared as she retreated into the bathroom, next all could be heard was the sound of a hair dyer.

"This means war," Amy hissed appearing in the doorway, blasting the hair dyer through her hair.

"You mean…" Isabel trailed off.

"Yes the prank wars have begun," Amy cried. Dean smirked this was going to be a laugh…

Abby sighed walking into her motel room, a small brown paper bag in hand. Castiel was sat alone beside the window, he looked up as she entered.

"How long have you been sat there?" Abby asked.

"A while."

"You had any breakfast?"

Castiel shook his head.

"You want any?" Abby asked.

He shook his head.

"Well I'll leave it there if you change your mind, I'm gonna take a shower," Abby told him as she left the bag on the table.

Abby walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As soon as she was standing in the shower she looked at the two taps. One was red indicating warm water, the other was blue for cold. Abby twisted the 'warm' water tap waiting for a lovely warm shower.

Abby squealed and yelled out in surprise as freezing cold water meet her skin. She immediately jumped out the shower turning off the tap.

The taps had clearly been switched and put on extreme forms of temperature. Abby betted the so called 'cold' tap unleashed boiling water and she dare not turn it.

A knock came at the door, "Abby everything alright?"

Abby didn't reply.

"Abby?" the door handle began to turn.

"Woah! Don't come in! I'm not descent" Abby yelled as she noticed she wasn't exactly 'dressed'.

Abby ran to the door making sure it stayed closed. Abby grabbed the nearest towel wrapping it round her.

"Okay I'm decent now!" Abby told him as she let him inside.

He looked at her stood in front of him, wrapped up in a towel and averted his eyes embarrassed.

Abby walked over to the shower staring at the taps, "I knew it! This was pay back!"

"Pay back for what?"

"Well I kind of threw water over Amy and hid Isabel's crutches."

"That sounds a bit cruel."

"It was a joke, a prank it's supposed to be funny."

"That doesn't sound very funny."

"Well it looks like Isabel and Amy have done some pay back, well I guess the prank wars are on!" Abby cried…

Abby sneaked up to Isabel and Sam's room. She looked left then right before placing the parcel on the floor. She knocked on the door before running and hiding around the corner of the corridor.

"What are we doing?" Castiel whispered.

"You'll see!" Abby replied…

Sam opened the door looking up down the corridor with no sign of the knocker. He looked down noticing the parcel on the floor. The parcel appeared to be addressed to Isabel. He picked it up closing the door.

He passed the parcel to Isabel, "Left on the floor for you."

Isabel took it off him opening it.

She screamed in disgust as she threw the parcel on the floor.

"Eugh!" Isabel yelped.

"What? What is it?" Amy asked. She peered into box. Inside the box lay a dead rat, its body had been slit open and the contexts of it's guts lay at the bottom.

"Oh ha ha," Amy laughed.

"It's not funny!" Isabel snapped.

"Trust me it is! Abby you are good!" Amy laughed.

"She's got a point," Dean agreed, laughing also, mostly at the look on Isabel's face.

"Fine if you want to play like this then get out," Isabel hissed.

Amy looked at her, "Fine but you're going to loss! Come on Dean!" Amy stormed out the room followed by Dean.

"Please don't say this makes me your wingman," Sam asked.

Isabel gave him the 'look'.

"Okay I'm your wingmen," Sam agreed already seeing how this was going to end…

Amy grinned as she walked down the corridor.

"Hey Amy," Dean cried running over to her.

He matched his pace with hers.

"Where did you go? I thought we were on the same team here!" Dean asked.

"We are," Amy stated.

"Then where did you go?"

Amy didn't reply. The two headed into the parking lot and Amy stopped.

"I need to use the rest room, I'll catch up!" Amy cried running back to the motel rooms.

Dean shrugged deciding he wasn't going to stand in the parking lot, he began to search for his car. He found the impala waiting for him and rummaged in his pocket for his keys. He began to push them into the lock and frowned as they wouldn't go all the way in. He took them out and tried again, to the same result.

"WHY CAN'T I GET IN MY DAMN CAR!" came a scream from far away.

Dean looked over and noticed Abby stood by her black SUV seeming to have similar difficulty. Then it hit him!

"Abby!" he called.

"What?" Abby called back heading over his way.

"We've been played!" Dean told her holding up the keys.

"Don't say…"

"Yep, Amy must have switched them!"

"But why would Amy play you? I thought you were on the same team!"

"That's what I thought."

"Wait a minute… did you laugh at her?"

"For what?"

"What do you think! When she was covered in the cold water!"

"Erm… I may have…"

"Well how about some pay back of our own!" Abby suggested with a gleam in her eye.

"Okay I'm in!" Dean agreed.

Abby and Dean were about to sneak into his and Amy's room when Isabel caught them. She had a pissed off look on her face.

She spotted Abby and Dean acting suspicious and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Erm…" Abby trailed off unsure whose side Isabel was on.

"If you're playing a prank on Amy count me in!" Isabel cried.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Seriously," Isabel replied.

"What she do?" Abby dared to ask.

"Don't ask!" Isabel hissed.

"Okay… sorry…" Abby replied.

The three sneaked silently into Amy's room where she was taking a nap…

Amy opened her eyes yawning, she stretched her arms and rubbed her head. She frowned as her hand felt weird like… it was cover in her hair. Amy raised her hand looking at the huge clump of hair… it was jet black and looked the right length…

Amy moved her other hand through her hair to receive the same effect. Her eyes widened in shock as she screamed in horror.

Amy ran out the room bumping into Sam.

"Amy what the hell?" Sam asked.

"I'M LOSING MY HAIR!" Amy screamed in horror. The scream brought everyone together.

"Why are you screaming Amy?" Castiel questioned.

"MY HAIR'S FALLING OUT YOU DUMBASS!" Amy yelled at him.

"Amy I'm sure there is no need for the over reaction!" Abby reassured trying to hide her smirk.

Amy looked at her puzzled then something clicked, "Hold on you are playing me aren't you? This is a prank! You little bitch!"

"Erm… it was his idea!" Abby cried pointing at Dean as she took off down the corridor.

"Oh thanks for the team defence Abby!" Dean called after her.

Dean then looked at Amy's expression and gulped. He was so screwed…

Abby and Isabel slowly headed over to the door knocking on it.

Isabel leaned on her crutches walking for some sort of bombardment.

Amy opened the door peering at them, "What do you want?"

"To help you," Isabel said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"We got played by Dean…" Abby grumbled.

"And you want revenge?" Amy asked an evil smile on her face.

Isabel and Abby nodded.

"Okay come on in!" Amy replied. The two walked in and the three of them sat at the table discussing ideas.

"How does that sound?" Isabel asked.

"Isabel… you are a genius!" Amy cried patting her on the back. Isabel grinned from ear to ear proud of herself.

"Erm guys," Abby mumbled.

"Abby please don't ruin the mood," Isabel moaned.

"I'm not trying to but…" Abby trailed off pointing at her forehead. On her forehead was what appeared to be a laser beam.

Each of the three girls had laser beams fixed on vital areas of their bodies.

Isabel yelped as the three of them dived under the table to take cover.

"I knew that the cops would catch on to us eventually!" Abby cried.

"What if they've already shot Sam dead!" Isabel cried in despair. The three waited for the gun fire but none came. Amy frowned puzzled then she heard the laughter.

"Dean…" Amy hissed.

The three got up from under the table and looked at each other.

"All of the guys played a prank on us?" Isabel asked.

"Yes they did, looks like it'll be boys versus girls after all!" Abby told her…

"Wasn't that a bit cruel?" Castiel asked Dean.

"It's a prank Cas it's supposed to be cruel!" Dean told him.

"You do know they're going to be thoroughly pissed off now?" Sam asked him.

"Ha that's the point Sammy!" Dean laughed. Sam frowned already wondering about the girls' pay back…

"Mhmmm," Dean mumbled as he rubbed his hands together preparing to tuck into pie. He took one mouthful and spat it out in disgust. His pie was filled with soap...

Sam yawned deciding a nap was in order, after all it was their day off. He lay down on the bed and jumped back up in shock. Someone had pinned a clown poster to the ceiling…

Castiel stood beside the window. He was still puzzled by the pranks and how being cruel to someone was funny. A sudden bang at the door caught him off guard. Abby then stumbled into the room. He looked at her panicked expression as Amy followed after her. His gaze then caught the sight of red. Red covered Abby's shirt and Amy's hands.

"What happened?" he cried.

Before anyone could reply Abby fell to the floor, landing roughly on her back.

"I dunno she just showed up like that!" Amy cried at him.

"Who did this to her?" Castiel asked her.

Amy shrugged pulling a face, "I dunno!"

"I dunno?" Abby grumbled. Amy nudged her urging her to shut up. Abby cracked one eye open she then looked at the red on her shirt. She licked her lips as she placed a finger in it. She then licked her finger.

"ABBY!" Amy moaned at her.

"What? I'm hungry!" Abby cried.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a prank…" Abby mumbled.

"Was a prank, till you ruined it!" Amy grumbled.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry!" Abby moaned…

Amy rubbed her eyes as she sipped on her tea. It was early morning and they had been up all night playing pranks... Everyone had huge bags under their eyes, everyone except Castiel. Castiel didn't really need sleep, although he really didn't need nourishment either. It was only due to Abby's insistence that he slept and ate, she called it 'treating his vessel with respect'.

"Truce?" Amy mumbled.

"Fine, truce," Dean mumbled in reply. Isabel sighed thankful that all of that was over… prank wars always ended badly…


	9. Spy Kids

Chapter Nine- Spy Kids

"Yeah kick his little ass!" Abby cried punching the air. She was sat crossed legged on the bed staring intently at the TV.

Isabel was sat flickering through a magazine on the floor, as she lay with her legs in the air and her hands rested on her head.

Amy looked up from the book she was reading.

"Seriously, how old are you? Twelve?" Amy sighed.

"Hey this is good TV!" Abby argued.

"Buffy? Really?"

"Buffy The Vampire Slayer, one of the best TV shows ever! Enough said!"

"But they kill vamps all wrong!"

"So, its television, not everything you see is truth!"

"Give her a break Amy, it keeps her quiet!" Isabel cried not looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah quiet…" Amy mumbled sarcastically and then asked, "What are you looking at anyway?"

Isabel showed her the cover of her magazine. The cover showed clearly images of bridal gowns and dresses.

"You're planning already?" Amy asked.

"Hey can't a girl be prepared!" Isabel moaned.

Amy shrugged going back to her book that was clearly more interesting to her.

There then was a knock at the room's door.

"It's open!" Isabel called.

At that Dean, Sam and Castiel entered the room baring gifts of paper bagged breakfast.

Isabel raised her head, "Is that bagels I can smell?"

"Yep!" Sam answered shaking the bag. Isabel stood up taking the bag off him and raiding it. She had suddenly realised how hungry she was. Dean looked at Abby then the TV.

"Seriously you watch Buffy?" Dean asked.

"Shhh!" Abby hissed.

"Don't shush me!" Dean snapped.

"Shhh!" Abby repeated hardly listening to what he was saying.

Amy just shook her head, "No point talking to her just leave her to it."

Dean gave up sitting at the table digging into some early morning pie. Amy placed her book down walking over to the table.

"Any pie for me?" she asked.

Dean pointed to the paper bag. Amy opened it bringing out the pie.

"Yum," she mumbled as she ate a mouthful…

Isabel turned the key in the lock. The door made a small click as it locked and Isabel removed the key.

"A shopping trip that's your idea!" Dean groaned.

"Hey come on I need some stuff and it'll be fun," Isabel defended.

"As soon as she's not looking head for the book store," Abby whispered in Amy's ear. Amy nodded.

"I heard that!" Isabel cried over her shoulder as the group began heading towards the two parked cars. Abby winced slightly despite the fact Isabel knew her clear despising hatred of clothes stores.

Abby stopped in her trances. She glanced out the corner of eye.

"Is something wrong Abby?" Castiel asked her.

"We're being watched," Abby nudged her head in the direction of the some bushes.

"Hmm," Amy mumbled as she slowly made her way over to the bushes. Abby followed after her.

"Why are watching us?" Amy questioned calmly.

At her question a group of 'kids' rose up from the bushes. Abby's eyes widened as she recognised John and the red headed girl from before. Next to the red headed girl was a boy who looked almost identical to her, leading Abby to presume they were twins. However, his hair was jet black but he had the same green eyes his sister did. Next to John was a girl who looked about thirteen. She had medium length dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"It's you two and you've got friends this time," Abby cried.

"Erm…" the black haired boy trailed off.

"Who are you lot?" Amy demanded.

"Err… RUN!" the red haired girl yelled out.

At that the kids split up. The two twins ran off to the left while the John and the other girl ran off to the right.

Abby ran after the twins with Castiel following. Amy and Isabel ran after the John and the other girl.

When Dean and Sam finally caught up to them they split up. Dean following after Amy and Isabel, and Sam following after Abby and Castiel.

The black haired boy skidded to a halt. His twin nearly crashed into him.

"Connor, why have you stopped?" she snapped.

He pointed to the huge fence in front of him, "I'm not climbing that, Scarly!"

"Seriously? Just climb before they catch up," Scarly snapped.

"Maybe we should let them, come clean!"

"Connor we are not having this conversation now."

"Fine!"

Connor began to climb the fence, his sister following after him.

Abby spotted them both. Running she grabbed Scarly from behind dragging her away from the fence.

"Let me go!" Scarly screamed.

"I don't think so!" Abby grumbled. Connor turned watching his sister. He dropped from the fence, raising his hands up to motion he surrendered.

"Idiot," Scarly mumbled…

"Are they still following Rose?" John called to the dark haired girl behind him.

"Yeah I think so," Rose called back. John turned his attention ahead of him as he sprinted hard and fast.

Rose gasped as Amy grabbed her lifting her off the ground stopping her from running any further.

"John!" Rose yelled.

John turned and gave up trying to escape…

Amy paced up and down the length of the motel room. The four teenagers were sat on one of the beds looking at their feet.

"Who are you?" Abby simply asked.

"You already know me, that's Connor, Scarlet and Rose," John introduced everyone.

"I didn't just mean your names, there's something about you, something that bugs me…" Abby mumbled stroking her chin.

Amy stopped and turned to face them, "Why were watching us?"

"Because you're in danger," Connor replied.

"Danger from what?" Dean questioned.

"I think you know!" John said looking Amy deep in the eyes.

Amy stood there from a moment confused then it hit her, "Anthony…"

"You're here to warn us about Anthony?" Isabel muttered confused.

"No offense, but you're a little late," Sam added.

"This isn't a joke! He has to be stopped!" Scarlet snapped.

"Yeah sure, and we happened to suddenly now know where he is!" Amy hissed.

"Scarly calm down a bit okay. Listen you have to stop him otherwise…" Rose trailed off.

"Otherwise what?" Castiel asked.

Abby looked at her closely as she was making a decision in her head.

"You're from the future aren't you?" Abby asked them.

"Wait… what?" Isabel cried puzzled by her response.

The teenagers seemed taken aback by her question, only John remained calm.

"Yes we are!" John said.

"So let me get this straight, you lot are futuristic spy kids!" Dean exclaimed.

Rose smirked, "I guess you could put it that way."

"So that book was really my diary from the future," Abby said.

"Yes it was," Scarlet informed.

"If you don't stop Anthony… well let's just say earth becomes a living hell," Connor stated.

"We'll keep that in mind," Sam said.

Scarlet looked at Abby then at Castiel before she looked at her brother, he nodded slightly realising her next move.

"I think we've told them enough," Scarlet mumbled. At that a sound of faint flapping wings filled the room and the four teenagers were gone.

"Crap," Amy grumbled, half collapsing, half sitting down on the bed.

Her hand brushed an object that lay on the bed.

"You think they were telling the truth?" Sam asked everyone.

"I have no idea Sammy," Dean sighed.

"I do," Abby replied sitting down on another of the beds.

"You do?" Isabel asked.

"Hey guys-" Amy mumbled quietly but no one heard her.

"What can I say Isabel? There is just something about them, the way they act around us. My gut says I can trust them but I don't know why…" Abby attempted to explain.

"Guys!" Amy cried getting their attention.

"What is it?" Isabel asked her.

"They left something behind," she said as held up a small leather bound book.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

Abby and Isabel sat either side of Amy examining the book in her hands.

"I think it's a journal of some sorts… oh… OH!" Amy began to grin as she looked at Dean, "It's yours!"

"Mine?" Dean asked pointing a finger at himself.

Amy nodded.

"Let me see!" Dean said attempting to grab the journal but Amy moved it out of his reach. He gave up; he knew how any attempt to claim the diary would end, with ribs in pain…

"Gross," Isabel grumbled. It had gotten dark and three girls were flicking through the pages of the apparent future Dean Winchester's journal.

"Dean did you really have to write about stuff like that? I don't want to know you deep inner dirty minded thoughts about Amy," Abby grumbled.

"Hey don't complain to me I haven't written this thing yet!" Dean grumbled at them. He still seemed annoyed that he hadn't had chance to read something that was apparently his. Sam sympathised with his brother but he knew how persuasive the three of them could be.

"Well at least it's about me and not another woman," Amy giggled.

"That is true. It's his own dirty minded way of complementing you!" Abby told.

"I don't get why they won't let you read it, it is yours after all," Castiel told Dean.

"Cas, I try to read it I end up with ribs in pain for an entire evening. I think I'd rather leave them to it," Dean replied.

Isabel laughed as Amy whispered something to her, Abby also joined in hysterics.

All their faces fell as they turned the next page, no smiles or laughter was present on their faces.

"Oh god," Isabel mumbled putting a hand to her mouth.

Abby stayed speechless, not knowing what to say. Amy just stared at the page, her face had turned even more pale than normal.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked them.

"It's horrible," Isabel mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Woah Isabel, what is it?" Sam asked getting up as Isabel began to sob. Isabel buried her face in his chest.

Abby looked at Amy.

She shook her shoulder gently, Amy snapped out of it and looked at Abby.

"You okay?" Abby asked her.

"I don't know…" Amy mumbled.

Abby put a supportive arm around her.

"Okay what the hell is wrong?" Dean questioned concerned by everyone's reactions.

Abby looked at Amy then at Dean, but she couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

"I die…" Amy stumbled.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"In the future, I'm dead," Amy replied.

"What?" Dean gasped.

"I DIE OKAY!" Amy snapped. She was shaking and that scared Abby. She knew what it was like to realise you were going to die or could die. Heck she'd died for an entire week. Despite the brave face you wanted to put on inside you were completely terrified, Abby knew that feeling all to well.

Dean knelt down in front of her trying to look into her gaze that was fixed on the floor. But she refused to look at him, attempting to hide her tears of fear.

"I'm not going to ever let that happen to you!" Dean promised her, planting a small kiss on her forehead. He placed his hand on the back of her head, attempting to comfort her. Amy leaned onto his shoulder as she let out her silent tears. Abby sat beside her rubbing her shoulder. Castiel sat beside Abby and took hold of her hand, giving Amy a smypathic gaze. Abby had never seen Amy like this, it scared her and she knew it scared Dean too…


	10. Woodland Fever

Chapter Ten- Woodland Fever

Abby peered through the binoculars, observing her forest setting. She was sat up in a tree. She balanced her body pre-carelessly on the branch with both feet and one hand. In her free hand Abby held the binoculars to her face peering through them.

"See anything?" Isabel called up to her.

"Nothing!" Abby called back.

"Agreed, no sign of any Rugaru!" Amy said. Abby nearly fell out of the tree as Amy had silently crept up the tree and was sat beside her.

Abby put her free hand that still contain the binoculars to her chest, "Amy what have I said about doing that?"

"Sorry," Amy grumbled sarcastically.

Abby sighed as the two climbed down from the tree, jumping as soon as they were close enough to the ground.

"So no ideas where to start then?" Dean asked them.

"Nope," Amy replied.

"So we're going to be trekking through the woods all night?" Isabel questioned.

"It looks that way," Sam answered.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn these heeled boots," Isabel grumbled, regretting her decision to pick inappropriate footwear…

A scream split through the moonlit trees, breaking the eerie silent midnight air. Amy pricked her ears up running in the direction of the noise. She skidded to a halt coming to a clearing. She noticed a bloody body on the ground. Amy bent down putting a hand to the woman's neck, no pulse… she was dead.

Amy looked up noticing the male Rugaru in front of her. He glared at her as if deciding his next meal. But he looked odd, well odd in Rugaru standards. Upon his brow was a thick trail of sweat, his breathing was heavy and raspy as if he was sick or something.

"Amy!" Abby screamed. As soon as the scream had left Abby's mouth the Rugaru turned eyeing her up. Amy's eyes widened as the Rugaru charged at Abby. Abby began to run, about to burn the creature to a crisp but she was too slow. The Rugaru crashed into her raising its mouth in the air before bearing its teeth ready to eat.

Abby raised her arm up in a form of defence. But it didn't stop the Rugaru from sinking its teeth into her forearm. Abby scream in pain trying to shake it off, but the mere force may end in it ripping her arm off completely. There was then a gun shot hitting the creature in the side. The creature moaned as it climbed off Abby running into the trees and disappearing. Abby cradled her injured arm as she scrambled to her feet. She looked over to see Castiel stood with a sawed off shotgun in his hand. Amy ran standing beside him, ready to fry the Rugaru but it was gone.

"Great you let it get away!" Amy snapped at Castiel.

He ignored her rushing to Abby.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm okay," Abby winced as she examined her bleeding forearm.

"Here," Castiel said as he pulled his signature blue tie from around his neck. He gently held Abby's injured arm, tying the tie around her bloody wound. Abby looked up meeting his worried gaze, "I'm fine, I swear."

"Hey not meaning to interrupt you two lovebirds! But Dean, Sam and Isabel have kind of vanished!" Amy called to them…

Isabel crept around silently peering around her, she was alone and probably already being eyed up as the Rugaru's next meal. She gulped wishing she had something to torch the creature like everyone else, but no there weren't enough gas canisters to go round and she had been unfortunate not to have one. She had attempted to follow after Abby but she had somehow gotten even more lost.

Isabel yelped as a Rugaru leap into front of her. It brought a hand towards her face, clawing its nails deep into her cheek. Isabel backed up, pulling a gun out of her pocket. She shot the Rugaru in the shoulder. It staggered back before retreating into the safety of the woods.

"Isabel!" Sam cried. Isabel turned finding him standing behind her.

He placed a hand to her cheek, "What happened?"

"Bumped into the Rugaru!"

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine."

The two looked around deciding to try and find the others. Isabel still gripped her gun tightly ready to scare the Rugaru off again if necessary. They heard movement as Isabel nearly shot Dean emerging from the bushes.

"Whoa! Isabel!" Dean cried raising his arms up.

"Sorry," Isabel apologised.

Dean looked at her cheek, "You ran into the Rugaru?"

"Yeah we did," Isabel replied.

"It got away," Sam added.

"Great, so we're stuck out here lost and separated. With Rugarus on the loose, I feel safe already!" Dean cried sarcastically slowly beginning to walk away. Sam and Isabel followed as the three of them took off searching for the others…

"Oh this is just brilliant! So we can't just teleport the hell out of here!" Amy sighed angrily.

"Amy, my powers are being blocked there is nothing I can do about it," Castiel replied.

"Now you're even more useless! Argh it's such a damn shame my powers have ran out of juice too otherwise I'd just kick your little angel ass back to heaven!" Amy yelled.

Castiel sighed, it seemed Amy would be blame him and yell at him when something went wrong. She'd probably moan at him if a few clouds blocked the sun from sight.

Abby blinked not paying attention to their conversation. She felt strange, as her world began to spin and everything appeared in double vision.

"Guys I'm pretty sure the world shouldn't be spinning right?" Abby mumbled.

Amy turned to look at her as Abby clasped to the floor.

"Abby!" Castiel cried rushing to her side, Amy followed him.

The two knelt down either side of her.

"Abby can you hear me?" Amy whispered as she looked down at her. Abby's eyes remained closed. Her breathing came out in short rapid breathes.

Castiel placed a hand to her forehead, "She's burning up."

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea but we should get her somewhere safe in case the Rugaru comes back," Castiel suggested.

"Yeah we should," Amy agreed.

Castiel handed Amy the sawed off shotgun that still remained in his hand. He then cradled the sick Abby in his arms before lifting her gently off the ground. Amy led them away from the woodland clearing trying to find somewhere to keep Abby safe…

Dean turned the map round and round in his hands, as if deciding which way up it was suppose to be. He frowned more and more as he held it at different angles. He sighed giving up.

"I have no idea where we are," he told Sam.

"Give it here!" Sam sighed, grabbing the map from his brother.

He gazed at the map, "I think we're here!"

"You think? Sammy that sounds so reassuring!"

"It's better than you're attempt!"

Dean shrugged at his brother.

"Guys," Isabel grumbled.

Sam turned to her, Isabel had sunk to the ground crouched in a squatting position.

"I don't feel so good," she told them.

Dean turned at that point.

Sam crouched in front of Isabel, Dean followed his brother's lead crouching beside her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked gently tilting his head to look into her eyes.

"My head is spinning and-" Isabel started as she slumped forwards. Sam caught her before she could fall to the ground. Her eyes were shut tight and her brow was thick with a high fever.

"Dean she's sick," Sam stated.

"I can see that," Dean replied.

Sam pulled Isabel sleeping form round, pulling her onto his back giving her a piggyback ride. Sam and Dean stood up, setting off again trying to find the others…

"Over here!" Amy called, she had took a slight lead over Castiel to scout the area ahead. She had stopped at an entrance to cave. She turned looking at Castiel, "This should be a safe place to hold up!"

Castiel followed Amy into the cave. Amy stopped placing a flashlight on the floor to provide the cave with some form of lighting. Castiel gently lowered Abby so her unconscious form lay slumped against the wall. Amy knelt down looking at her, "How is she?"

"Her breathing has slowed down but other than that no change," Castiel informed her as he sat on the cave floor.

"Damn it Abby, you're so damn reckless," Amy hissed at her.

Abby mumbled under her breath but it was hard to tell what she was saying. Amy looked at Castiel who shrugged.

The two leaned closer to her listening to the words coming out of her mouth.

"So- co—ld," Abby stammered.

Castiel removed his trench coat placing it over her like a blanket. Amy rolled her eyes staring out the cave's entrance wondering where Dean was and if he was alright. She sighed at herself worrying, it was Dean he'd be fine…

Dean cursed as he nearly tripped over an upturned root. He regained his balance and looked at his brother who still had the sleeping Isabel draped over his back. Isabel had Sam's jacket wrapped round her to keep her warm. Dean stopped in his tracks, he had heard movement in the bushes. Sam backed up slightly looking around to keep Isabel out of danger. Dean spotted the Rugaru but luckily it hadn't seen them. He motioned to Sam, he moved out of the Rugaru's eye line. The last thing they needed was it coming after them and hurting an already sick and fragile Isabel.

Dean crept silently up to the creature, gas canister in one hand, lighter in the other. A twig snapped under his foot causing the Rugaru to turn around. Dean gulped lighting the gas canister burning the Rugaru to a crisp before his eyes. The burning body fell to the ground dead. He turned to his brother who seemed to have spotted something. Dean followed his gaze spotting the cave entrance a distance away. He nodded already guessing his thoughts, the best place to keep Isabel safe…

Abby cracked her eyes open, her vision was blurry and she felt like complete crap. She cast her gaze around her noticing she was in some sort of cave. Abby noticed both Castiel and Amy either side of her, each with their eyes closed. She smiled slightly at the thought that the two of them were willingly to put up with each other to protect her. Abby then frowned as she heard raised voices outside. She gulped they were loud and close. She looked down and pulled Castiel's trench coat around her, slipping her arms through the sleeves. The coat was a bit big for her but she didn't care, it felt familiar and comfortable. She then mustarded every bit of strength she had left to scramble to her feet. Using the cave walls to keep her balance Abby staggered to the entrance.

Once she was at the entrance she peered outside. There was dull daylight outside, leading Abby to presume it was the early hours of the morning. She tilted her head, she then spotted Sam running in her direction.

"Sam," she attempted to call but her voice was groggy and didn't make much sound.

"Sam!" she 'called' again waving one of her head and keeping the other firmly on the wall to prevent her from collapsing. Sam looked over her way spotting her. He ran over, that's when Abby noticed Isabel draped over his back.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked.

"She'll be alright," Sam replied setting Isabel down on the cave floor gently, "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Abby lied.

"As if I'm going to believe that. The Rugaru did it attack you?"

"It bit me, why?"

"They've got some sort of sickness, they passed it onto you and Isabel."

"Great, Rugaru rabies!"

Abby coughed a little after her last sentence, making her breathing slightly wheezy.

"Abby, you need to rest!" Sam told her.

"Sam, I don't okay! You sounding like Cas… and that's not a good thing!" Abby snapped.

Abby heard movement from inside the cave as Amy and Castiel made an appearance. Amy looked at Abby briefly then at Sam then at Isabel.

"Where's Dean?" she asked Sam.

"He said he'd deal with the Rugaru," Sam replied.

Amy shook her head as she ran out the cave looking for Dean.

Castiel looked at Abby concerned, "What are doing up?"

"Cas, I'll be fine," Abby sighed.

"But you're not Abby," he told her sternly but gently.

Abby let out a frustrated sigh but even she couldn't deny that if she stood any longer her legs were buckle underneath her.

"SAM!" came Dean's far off reply.

Sam ran towards his brother.

"Stay here!" Castiel told Abby before he followed after him…

Abby sighed sinking to the floor, she really wanted to sleep but she couldn't when she could hear their raised voices from far away. Abby felt defeated if she tried to help she'd probably get someone killed or preferable herself killed. She then noticed the gas canister and lighter on the ground, realising someone must have left them. Abby picked then up and scrambled on her hands and knees out of the cave. She staggered onto her feet, she struggled to keep her balance and walked in a curvy line. Her legs finally gave way as she fell onto her back. Abby's head began to spin again as she closed her eyes...

"ABBY!" Isabel screamed, she had scrambled out of the cave on her hands and knees, spotting the Rugaru stood over Abby. Isabel rushed over noticing the gas canister and lighter on the ground. Isabel grabbed them, then she lit the canister on fire burning the Rugaru it screamed as ran away slightly. It then fell to the ground dead. Isabel panted slightly and wiped her brow.

"Isabel!" Amy appeared out of nowhere running over to her.

Isabel gave her a small wave panting.

"You alright?" Amy asked.

Isabel nodded. Amy looked over at Abby who laying unconscious on the ground.

Isabel looked at Amy, noticing Amy was panting.

"They were quite a few Rugarus to deal with, we must have stumbled upon a nest," Amy answered her questioning look.

"Must have-" Isabel agreed as she closed her eyes falling into a slumber again.

Amy let out a sigh, she'd give anything to be curled up in a warm bed right now…

"Look! I can walk, talk, move around, hey even jump without collapsing or falling unconscious! No more fever too or weak limbs! So I'm perfectly healthy!" Abby explained, making hand gestures to go along with her speech. They were stood in the motel's parking lot. Dean and Sam were loading up the bags in the trunk, while Isabel and Amy lent on the hood sipping on Cappuccinos.

"I just wanted to make sure," Castiel smiled down at Abby.

"I know you do, you big, overprotective softy," Abby teased, placing her arms around his waist pulling him closer.

Amy slurped the last of her Cappuccino.

"I'm out," she informed Isabel.

"Me too," Isabel replied shaking her cup. The two walked over to the trash can, simultaneously throwing their cups into it, before returning to lean on the hood of the Impala.

"I don't know why Abby complains," Amy started.

"I know. I don't mind lounging around in bed all day, getting waited on," Isabel replied cheekily winking at Sam.

"I bet you don't," Amy smirked.

"Hey can you blame me?" Isabel shrugged her shoulders.

"No I can't," Amy smirked, directing a gaze at Dean.

Amy let out a small yawn, noticing that everyone was good to go.

Isabel pondered something for a moment before saying, "I'm just wondering…"

"About what?" Abby asked.

"The Rugarus… that sickness or virus or whatever, where the hell did they even get it. Even the doctors were a bit baffled," Isabel told them.

"Beats me," Amy shrugged. Isabel shrugged back as they clambered into the two cars hitting the road…

The tree branch creaked as he applied slight pressure to it. He wasn't foolish enough to apply his whole weight to the branch, for the humiliation of falling to the ground below. Anthony hissed angrily breaking the used needle in his hand to tiny pieces. The Rugarus were dead, he hadn't planned on Isabel using that gas canister. He had hoped to at least get rid of her and Abby but no such luck. Next time he wouldn't underestimate their limits…


	11. High School of The Dead

Chapter Eleven- High School of the Dead 

"You sure this is such a good idea?" Abby asked Isabel as the two walked down the corridor. It was empty, apart from a few passing teachers. Fortunately for them, six of the teachers weren't at school. Well it would be better to say they had gone missing. So the gang were filling in as 'substitutes'.

"Abby you'll be fine, besides you love English. It was your favourite subject at school," Isabel reassured.

"That was only because we had a decent teacher. Besides it's easy for you to say you were a teacher, after all you've taught Drama before! Plus I've never been a 'natural' with kids!"

"Abby, they're teenagers. Treat them like… well… teenagers!"

"Yeah great advice, I'll see you later!" Abby told her as she opened the door to her classroom, dumping the books in her hands on the wooden desk. She sat down on the chair and wiggled her fingers.

"Okay Abby, you can do this. Keep teenagers calm and working for an hour. I can do this," Abby mumbled under her breath…

Amy strolled along the corridor. She was late for her class, but that wasn't her fault. The principal had decided to talk her through the current History curriculum. Amy smirked, World War Two, this would be a piece of cake. She remembered the 'Blitz' as they had nicknamed it, all those bombs falling down from the sky. She walked into her classroom, placing her books down on the desk. Her class were chatting away none of them paying attention. She cleared her throat before raising her voice, "If you all wouldn't mind I'd like to begin the lesson! In other words, shut up!"

The class fell silent a bit intimidated by this rather authoritive female figure.

"Thank you," Amy cried as she began to write on the chalk board behind her. She sighed, even with today's modern technology they still had old fashioned chalk boards.

She pointed to the title on the board, World War Two.

"World War Two, tell me what you know!" Amy quizzed…

Sam walked over to the dining hall's table, a tray of steaming food in his hands. He slid into the seat next to Isabel. Amy was sat opposite next to Abby. They were in deep conversation and it seemed he had interrupted the three of them.

"So teaching went alright for you then?" Sam asked them.

"It went fine," Isabel smiled.

"It was great, I could see the fear in their eyes when I yelled at them. I felt like a God!" Amy cried.

"Amy you're suppose to teach the kids not make them crap themselves," Abby told her.

Amy shrugged, she then looked at the door where two teens were having a quarrel.

"Maybe the cane would be a better form of discipline…" Amy mumbled.

"Amy, get your head out of the medieval methods… besides the cane is illegal now you do know that?" Abby replied.

"Damn," Amy grumbled, placing her fork in the mashed potato forcefully.

Isabel shook her head.

"Okay… so how did your class go Abby?" Sam asked, attempting to ease the awkward tension.

"It went fine. Thought I'd go easy on the teens, got to know them, left them to work at their own pace and there were no issues. Apart from…" Abby trailed.

"Apart from what?" Amy asked.

"I'm pretty sure two of the lads sat at the back were 'checking me out'!" Abby replied.

Isabel nearly choked on her drink, causing Sam to have to gently hit her back.

"You're sure?" Amy questioned.

"Sure would be an understatement!" Abby answered.

"Okay now I'm scarred for life," Amy mumbled to herself.

"You're not the only one," Isabel agreed.

"It might be a good idea to leave that part out when you talk to Cas," Sam suggested.

"Trust me I plan to, otherwise…" Abby grumbled.

"He'll smite their asses with his 'holiness'!" Amy cried sarcastically.

"Amy they're not demons," Sam stated.

"Kick their asses then, and that could blow our cover," Amy sighed.

"Yep," Abby agreed, "By the way where's Cas and Dean lunch will be over in fifteen minutes?"

"Dean said he's got to run a training practice through lunch. And Cas is sorting stuff out for his next lesson," Sam informed.

"Through lunch seriously?" Abby asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Argh well I'm not staying here, the mash is too damn dry," Amy groaned getting up off her chair.

"Me neither, gonna go see the working RE teacher," Abby agreed.

The two stood up from their seats, emptied and discarded of their trays.

"Not passing up the opportunity are you?" Isabel called to Amy.

"To see Dean in shorts? No chance!" Amy called back as she left the dining hall…

Amy made her way out of the doors and up some steps into the Gym. She pushed open the door and slipped inside. She watched as the football team were jogging laps around the Gym. She spotted Dean stood at the edge of the Gym, shouting encouraging words at the lads. Amy scanned him, raising her eyebrows in a flirt manner as she observed Dean's full exposed muscular legs. She crept silently behind him, she then prodded him in the back causing him to jump.

He turned an annoyed look on his face but when he saw Amy he smiled, "Thought you would be enjoying your lunch break!"

"I am!" Amy teased as she cast another flirty glance at his legs.

Dean just laughed before asking, "So how's the cafeteria food?"

"The pie's good but the mash… blech!" Amy stuck her tongue out.

"I'll keep that in mind," Dean joked.

Amy looked at the clock on the wall, "I better go! Catch you later!"

Amy winked at Dean before she left…

Abby gently opened the classroom door slipping inside. She looked over at Castiel. She giggled at how puzzled his face was as he gazed at the open textbook in front of him. He hadn't noticed her entrance; it appeared that modern Christianity puzzled him. Abby sneaked around behind him. She wrapped her arms around him as she asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Just looking over some things," he mumbled.

Abby sighed as she grabbed either side to the book closing it.

"You know teachers need a break too," she told him…

Isabel led her class down the corridor guiding them to the hall. It seemed at the last minute the principal had asked for an assembly. Isabel held open the door as her class entered the hall. She followed after them, standing at the edge of the hall. She noticed Sam and stood next to him. The others were the opposite side of the hall.

"Any idea what the sudden assembly call is about?" she asked Sam.

"No idea," Sam replied.

"You don't think they've found us out, that most of us aren't qualified to be teachers or that four of us were in jail a while ago," Isabel worried.

"Don't worry; this won't be what this is about. Do you think they'd do it in front of the students if it was?" Sam reassured.

"That is true…" Isabel mumbled but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

The principal cleared his throat and began to read out some typical notices. Once he had finished he stopped talking, waited a moment before saying "Now I have a surprise for you all."

He pressed the operator for the stage's curtains behind him. The curtains began to open slowly. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the six people stood behind them.

"That's the…" Abby mumbled.

"Missing teachers…" Amy cried.

They were stood in a single file row but there was something about them. It wasn't until one of them smiled that they realised just what was wrong. There was blood on their teeth and Abby betted that was defiantly human blood.

The principal placed his hands together before he cried, "Time for Supper!"

The six missing teachers including the principal leapt into the crowd. The kids screamed as they ran to the exits but the doors were firmly locked.

"Crap," Amy hissed before she called, "Isabel, Sam get the kids out of here, we'll deal with the teachers."

Sam nodded as he and Isabel headed to the crowd. Sam ran to the door hitting the lock with a chair in an attempt to open it, while Isabel kept them as calm as she could.

Dean ran into the large crowd pulling the principal off another staff member who was already dead. He looked at the principal recognising what they were dealing with.

"Guys their ghouls!" he called to them.

Amy looked up from the ghoul she was holding, an evil smile then crept across her face. "Ghouls huh? That means the only way to kill them…" she stated as she ripped the Ghoul's head off, "Is eliminating their heads."

One of the kids in crowd turned tapping his friend on the shoulder as he spotted Abby, Amy, Dean and Castiel fighting the Ghouls.

"Aren't those the substitute teachers?" he asked his friend.

"Dude, I can tell you one thing," his friend replied.

"What?"

"Talk about badass!"

Abby ducked just as the Ghoul took as swipe for her head. Abby kicked the Ghoul in the shins tripping him over. She held the Ghouls firmly on the ground.

"Abby!" Dean called to her.

Abby looked up catching the sharp metal chair leg, "Thanks!"

She then dug it deep into the Ghouls neck decapitating it. Abby climbed up onto her feet ready for her next opponent.

Amy and Castiel fought back to back each fighting their own opponents.

"Is it me or did the amount of Ghouls just get bigger?" Amy asked.

"It would appear it's not just the missing teachers who were Ghouls!" Castiel replied.

Amy turned her hands into blades as she jumped up in the air. She ripped her 'blades' through their necks before tossing their corpses at more on coming Ghouls.

Sam eventually had the doors open ushering all of the kids outside. Once they were all out he told Isabel to go with them, to make sure they stayed safe. Isabel nodded following them as Sam turned noticing their overflowing supply of enemies.

He smashed an emergency break glass cabinet pulling out the axe. He ran into the crowd, driving the axe through Ghoul's heads…

Isabel sighed they were outside at the front of the school. There were other staff members outside but they seemed too shook up to say anything. Isabel stood on the front steps so she could be seen.

"HEY!" she called to them all. They all looked at her.

"Right we'll be alright as long as we stay out here!" Isabel just hoped she sounded more confident then she felt.

"What about the substitute teachers?" someone asked.

"They'll be fine trust me," Isabel replied.

Then one of the girls screamed everyone parted turning and backing off. Isabel raced down the steps, a sharp piece of wood in hand.

She stopped, it would appear that they had managed to smuggle a Ghoul out with them…

"There's too many!" Abby screeched turning her eyes for a minute away from the Ghouls in front of her… big mistake. Two of the Ghouls grabbed hold her throwing her across the hall. Abby smashed out the tallest window falling to the hard concrete outside. Abby groaned her whole insides where screaming at her but she had to get up.

"Abby you okay?" Amy groaned. She was lying next to her.

"Not really," Abby peered into the hall, "Where are the guys?"

"In there somewhere… I hope," Amy mumbled. Amy pulled herself to her feet. She offered Abby her hand pulling her up as well.

They two nodded before leaping back into the battle.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" the Ghoul cried holding the young teenage girl firmly in his grasp. The Ghoul was old he appeared to be in his early forties, well the form of the person he had taken. He looked at the sharp piece of wood in Isabel's hand.

"Drop it or I chew her up and spit her out!" the Ghoul demanded. Isabel raised her hands up in the air, she then began to lower herself to the ground. Isabel gulped making her decision. If she didn't do something the Ghoul would kill the girl and she'd be next. Isabel leapt into the air, diving at the Ghoul. She managed to push the girl aside as she dragged the sharp piece of wood through the Ghoul's neck, severing its head. Isabel let out a sigh of relief…

Isabel sat patiently waiting on the hood of the Impala. The emergency lights of the police cars and ambulances were blinking in the dull afternoon sky. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as she wondered about the others. She then noticed them as the made their way over, bruised and bloody. Isabel rushed over worry on her face, "Are you alright?"

"Banged up nothing we can sleep off," Sam reassured.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't got a dislocated shoulder," Abby groaned.

"Here I'll pop it back into place," Amy cried as she grabbed Abby's arm.

"Wait Amy no st-" Abby yelped as Amy wrenched her shoulder back into place, with no warning.

Amy grinned as if she had achieved something. Abby rubbed her shoulder a look of anger and pure discomfort on her face. Sighing the group split climbing into the two cars. Isabel offered to drive Abby's SUV as Abby still appeared to be having some discomfort with her shoulder. Abby nodded, thankful for the gesture…

Amy stretched her arms above her head, yawning. The sun had finally set and the group were tucking into a meal. Well if you could call orders of fast food and salad a meal.

Dean yawned not long after Amy, it would appear they were contagious.

"I'm exhausted," he groaned as he slumped in his chair.

"Great, there goes any plans for excitement tonight," Amy grumbled.

Abby coughed nearly choking on some fries.

"I don't think we need to know about you're midnight plans, Amy," Isabel told her.

"I guess not, but it is more like making love to a puppy with a broken leg," Amy added.

Abby placed her hands over her ears, lying her head face down on the table not caring if she got any of her hair in the tomato ketchup on her plate. Isabel cast Abby a weird glance before sighing, she couldn't blame her the conversation was kind of creeping her out too.

"Hey!" Dean cried in protest nudging Amy, "I'd say it's more like two tigers trapped in a cage!"

"Yeah and the male tiger has had all his precious legs broken," Amy said smugly.

Dean nudged her again before looking at Sam and Isabel, "What about you and Sammy, Isabel? I bet you've had more than a few midnight pleasures!"

Isabel scoffed tilting her head up, "That's none of your business!"

"That's a yes then!" Amy teased.

"Like I said none of your business!" Isabel said.

"What about you two?" Dean turned to Abby and Castiel, "I'm sure you've been doing a little cloud seating right?"

Castiel opened his mouth to reply to Dean but he didn't get chance. Abby climbed out of her seat grabbing Castiel by the arm.

"Let's get out of here before this gets even more awkward!" Abby suggested. She gave Castiel no choice as she led him by the arm out of the diner.

"What's her problem?" Dean asked.

"Maybe the awkwardness of this whole conservation!" Sam suggested.

Dean shrugged going back to his pie.

"It's not Abby's fault she's a good little Virgin!" Amy smirked.

"You're serious?" Dean asked her.

"Deadly," Amy replied.

"I thought if anyone could make that little Angel dance it would be her," Dean told her.

Amy shrugged as she scooped some pie into her mouth. She had to admit he had a point…


	12. A Night To Remember

Chapter Twelve- A Night to Remember

"Okay so you still on for tonight?" Isabel asked down the phone. She was stood up in the middle of the motel room. It was late afternoon and she was smiling from ear to ear as she spoke down the phone.

She laughed then said, "Okay see later!"

Isabel hung up the phone.

Abby was sat on one of the beds flicking through her Buffy Poster Book that she had had since she was a teenager. Amy was sat next to her, out of pure curiosity. Dean, Sam and Castiel were sat at the table beside the window.

"So that's… er…" Amy scratched her head as she attempted to recall the character's name, Abby had told her plenty of times.

"Angel," Abby told her, "One smoking hot vampire."

"Oh that's the one you fangirl over," Amy mumbled.

Dean smirked, "Abby fangirls?"

"Oh shut up! I'm a girl, I'm allowed to fangirl!" Abby argued.

"Yeah and upset Castiel while you're doing it," Amy said.

Abby looked up and walked over to Castiel who was looking out the window. She sighed, he wouldn't admit it but she knew how sensitive he was.

"I'm sorry," she apologised as she wrapped her arms around him, "David Boreanaz maybe a good looking actor, but you will always be my number one sexy hunk!"

"Okay ignoring the awkward flirty moment between those two, who was that on the phone?" Sam asked Isabel.

"Only Jo, her and Ellen are defiantly coming tonight!" Isabel replied.

"Good to know, so it's still on tonight?" Abby checked.

"Yep it is!" Isabel reassured.

"Exactly how many people have you invited to this Hen Party?" Amy questioned Isabel.

"A few people, so it won't be just us three!" Isabel answered.

"How many is a few?" Abby asked.

"Well there's us, Jo, Ellen, Kimberly, my Mom, Ruby and Anna," Isabel said as she counted them off on her fingers.

"That's your idea of few people!" Amy joked.

Isabel shrugged…

"Okay we're going now!" Isabel said as she opened the motel room door. She was wearing a small purple dress top with a black belt and black leggings to match.

Abby and Amy were wearing similar outfits but Abby wore black and red and Amy just wore all black.

"Okay you behave don't drink too much!" Dean joked.

"Yes Dad!" Amy teased sarcastically.

"I'm serious, otherwise you'll receive a spanking later!" he smiled with a cheeky grin.

Amy laughed in response, "You say that like I'd hate it!"

Abby just sighed with her head in her hand. She really didn't want to hear this.

"Okay… erm… let's go!" Isabel insisted as she grabbed Amy by the arm as the three of them exited the motel room. Amy gave Dean a little flirty wave before the door was eventually closed.

Abby headed over climbing into the driver's seat of her car.

"I call shotgun!" Amy cried diving into the passenger before Isabel had chance.

Isabel sighed placing her hands on her hips as she gave Amy a disapproving look, "This is my Hen party you know! You always ride shotgun!"

"And your point?" Amy cried sarcastically.

Isabel sighed as she climbed into the backseats of the car.

"So how do we get to this place then?" Abby asked Isabel.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Isabel offered.

"Na its fine just you know… guide me there," Abby told her.

"Well that's us lost for sure…" Amy mumbled.

"Hey, have some faith in me!" Isabel snapped.

Abby smirked as Isabel directed her to their location…

Abby stopped the car outside the club they were having the party. In sync, the three climbed out the car.

"I remember this place, we used to have our middle school discos and dances here!" Abby smiled.

"Yeah, thought it would be the perfect place. I rented a room out upstairs!" Isabel laughed.

"Not bad, Isabel, not bad," Amy laughed as the three climbed the stairs to the room…

Abby came over baring drinks and placing on the table in front of her. She looked at her mother, Kimberly.

"Are you telling embarrassing life stories about me again?" Abby asked.

"Me? Would I?" Kimberly cried sarcastically.

"You would Kim and we all know it!" Sophia, Isabel's mother laughed.

"Like mother like daughter, both crap liars!" Amy cried.

"Thanks Amy," Abby grumbled nudging her as she sat down.

Everyone was here at the hen party but one was missing.

"Where'd Isabel go?" Abby asked.

Jo shrugged, "No idea."

"She said something about a surprise for you two!" Ellen replied.

"Oh god, I dread to think…" Amy grumbled.

"It can't be that bad," Anna reassured.

"Trust me you don't know Isabel!" Amy grimaced.

"She's got a point!" Abby agreed, "But it is a hen party so lighten up and drink some boozes!"

Amy smiled, Abby's answer to everything.

"I guess she really takes after her mother!" Ruby said looking at Kimberly.

"Na, she gets that off her father," Kimberly replied.

"No she gets it off both of you!" Ellen told her.

Kimberly shrugged.

"All Everdeens share the same traits then?" Jo asked.

"Oh we do!" Kimberly grinned.

"Mom, do you mind?" Abby joked.

"Why am I embarrassing you?" Kimberly teased.

"Maybe a little, besides you make it sound as if all our family are alcoholics!" Abby cried.

"You are aren't you?" Amy smirked.

Everyone cried "Owhhh!" As Kimberly and Abby 'attacked her'.

Isabel then re-entered the room three boxes in hand.

"Well here's the girl of the hour, where have you been honey?" Sophia asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know mom!" Isabel winked as she walked to Abby and Amy handing them a box each.

Abby and Amy exchanged glances as if the boxes were rigged to explode.

"Hey it's not a live bomb, just open it!" Ruby cried.

"Open it! Open it!" everyone chanted.

Abby shrugged as her and Amy opened the boxes. Abby laughed upon seeing what was inside.

"Very original Isabel," Abby laughed as she removed the pink fluffy halo headband from the box. Abby slipped it onto her head.

"How do I look?" she asked everyone.

Everyone just smiled.

"Like a little angel," Kimberly teased.

"Thanks mom!" Abby laughed.

Amy had a slight annoyed look on her face.

"You're hilarious Isabel," she said threw gritted teeth.

Isabel laughed.

"What is?" Jo asked curiously.

Amy removed the pink fluffy devil horns from the box, a disapproving look on her face.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Don't be a spoil sport Amy! Put it on!" Ellen insisted.

"Yeah put it!" Jo agreed.

Amy sighed as she put the headband on her head.

Isabel giggled, her headband had been a simple tiara.

The girls relaxed ready for a night filled with laughter and fun…

Abby staggered out the passenger side of the car. She may have drank slightly too much. Isabel had managed to drive them back, she had been surprisingly sensible with how much she drank. Abby giggled as she nearly tripped up the curb.

Amy sighed, "Exactly how much did you drink?"

Abby shrugged, "I lost count!"

The three made their way to the motel room but they were prepared for what they were about to see next…

The door opened and they were met with a shocking sight. The room was in tatters. Furniture had been broken, glass shards scattered on the floor. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel all lay unconscious on the floor.

Abby's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god," Isabel gasped. The three rushed in the room.

"Hey, Bobby can you hear me?" Abby cried shaking Bobby gently.

"Eugh, which idjit's shaking me!" he snapped as he sat up.

"Bobby what happened?" Amy asked him.

"You're ex-lover that's what!" he replied.

"Anthony did this?" Isabel questioned him.

"Didn't you hear me the first time!" Bobby snapped as he clambered to his feet.

Isabel, Amy and Abby looked at each other.

"Anthony that little bastard," Amy hissed under her breath angrily…


End file.
